


Hold Up

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Series: Dribble Drabbles [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Change your last name fic, Cute, Derek Proposes, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't like your last name" </p><p>"Well fuck you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Up

There were many things that came out of Derek’s mouth on a regular basis that probably should have surprised him. 

“Stiles where did I put the mountain ash hula hoop?” 

“that pixie was hitting on you” 

“Isaac says he misses his ‘mommy’ I assumed he was talking about you” 

But none of those were as surprising to him as when Derek walked into the living room, air of nonchalance surrounding him and said –

“I don’t like your last name.” 

Like what the fuck? 

He got that his last name was long and kind of hard to say but it totally rocked. He was Stiles Stilinski and nobody was going to hate on his freaking awesome name thank you very much. 

“Well fuck you.” He said never taking his eyes off the television. 

“I think you should change it.” Derek continued and Stiles had half a mind to throw a pillow at his head because he liked his last name thank you very very much. 

“oh really now, and what exactly should I change it to? Washington, Kirk, Presley?” Stiles bit back sardonically. 

“Hale.” Derek replied before walking out of the room. 

“Why would I—“ Stiles said before whipping his head back around to the spot Derek had just stood. 

“Derek—Hold up, Derek did you just propose to me?” he yelled through their apartment. “come back here sourwolf we are talking about this!” he said throwing himself off the couch to search for his boyfriend? 

Fiancé?

“I am so not the girl in this relationship!”


End file.
